


Eye Candy vs Soul Food

by kaybella



Series: If you give a Ship a Group Chat... [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Exiled Booker | Sebastien le Livre, F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Orleans, Notfic, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reunions, Star-crossed, chatfic, no beta we die like the old guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybella/pseuds/kaybella
Summary: This the unfortunate result of my brain on sad+hungry with a side of instagram inspiration and Princess and the Frog1922, New Orleans- Booker makes a friend, Andy is worried, and Nicky uses words like "destiny"
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: If you give a Ship a Group Chat... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Book of Nile Collection!





	Eye Candy vs Soul Food

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by me seeing [ this ](https://instagram.com/stories/the_cottagecore_life/2486426242293689874?utm_source=ig_story_item_share&igshid=dc18kiod6en1) quote in Matthias Schoenarts insta story and then immediately seeing this[ this ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/84901e830012a3fd49237e87ed1a2db0/tumblr_o48m4tBqgg1t2ggflo1_1280.jpg) picture on pinterest and getting wild Tiana vibes, while anticipating Not!Gumbo from my mother. A perfect fucking storm.   
> Unbeta'd so uh I apologize for any and all tense wonkiness or misspellings.
> 
> The Book of Nile Group Chat is for once and possibly the the only time, not to blame 😆
> 
> All the non-english text can be translated by hovering over with a cursor or in the end notes on mobile

Andrea gets suspicious when Booker is sober, stays sober for the 5th day in a row. The team has been in New Orleans for almost 2 months now and Booker has been sober for maybe a week total of that time until now. Now being Booker awake in the morning, still his usual melancholic self, but there’s something a little less heavy on him. They had all needed a break, after the war in Europe ended, and no one more that Booker himself. In the 80 years since had firmly become a member of the team, a part of the family; they've been scurrying back and forth across Europe and Asia while new countries fall and rise and tear each other apart and his mourning has only been amplified by the hardship they’ve been living through.

The Guard hadn't been back since the war between states and the waves of fallout that had rippled through the Native population. Andy had worried that the French influence here might make him more homesick but this was something else. Andy isn't upset to see Booker out of the bottle, but she wonders what might cause such a drastic change in the man she hasn't seen without a flask in more than 25 years.

Booker is still fully in his manpain and more than a little shell shocked after a first hand seat to 50 years of advancing war tech. Louisiana has been a pleasant change of pace for him. The French here feels older even with as much as it changed to be part of this city. The smell of docks and fish and the sounds of seabirds were a comfort but the people and the city itself was nothing like his former home which made for a perfect combination. Almost a month into their stay in the city Booker found Élin’s food cart. After attending her cart for a week the patroness began to pester and tease him, she calls him smô lapé ivron, and mô michié avè zyè las.

He could hardly be surprised that a woman who seemed to run her own business would not only take note of him but also make sure that he knew it.

Booker had been used to mixed company since he was a child growing up on the edge of a port city, but a white man was mildly uncommon in this part of the town. He had been just as adamant as Andrea that the four of them would stay together, so finding a boarding house that would treat Joseph and Andrea (in men's clothes as she preferred) as they would Booker or Nicholas was necessary. In this section of the city no one looked twice at any of them and a few extra dollars ensured that the boarding house ignored the impropriety of the four of them living out of 2 rooms together. Andrea wouldn’t be pleased to hear that he’d become recognized as a regular so soon but then this food was absolutely worth being recognized for.

Élin sold whatever struck her at the start of the day it seemed. Beignets, panisse, perch and pompano en papillote, and once a fish stew that wasn't bouillabaisse but tasted so close that Booker was almost hit by the streetcar while he savored it. Even before he nearly died of starvation, Booker had never been one to turn down food and after he died of starvation repeatedly, Booker treated any good food as something to be enjoyed as often as possible and the team largely agreed with him since he had started bringing food back with him after nights of wandering, gaming, and drinking.

And over the weeks that he continues to return to the food cart Booker learns that Élin herself is a fucking delight too. They share a sardonic sense of humor and passion for the arts. She was bright and kind and sweet in spite of the fact that they both looked at the word around them with an embittered realist’s tinge. Élin was simply determined to turn her frustrations into fuel to make damn sure things would be better. Booker frequently saw her giving food to anyone who so much as looked hungry in her immediate vicinity and it was clear that the neighborhood understood that particular intersection to be some combination of her under her jurisdiction and her protection. Élin clearly didn’t take shit from anybody and that included Booker almost immediately. He woke up to a face full of hot water when he ended a bender at the corner where she set up shop.

"Allé chèrche lamèrd to-mèmm "

Just the look she gave him as he struggled back on to his feet would have been more than enough to make him lay off the whiskey, so he listened.

It had been a week since Booker collected his coffee and breakfast from her with whiskey on his breath, and when he commented on the spiciness of the jam she was serving that morning Élin said, " Bon Djè! Komen to ka toujou gouté aryen, onètmen?"

Booker actually almost laughed. He definitely smiled and Élin looked at him like she’s meeting him for the first time again. She insisted on making new introductions, because this was clearly “a whole new man, not my "djinkelmaine dekouraje no this is ein jolisòlda and I need to know his name, my momma would never forgive me for letting a boy who smiled like that get away."

For the first time in 5 decades he introduced himself by his given name, Sébastien Levy, because he thinks that maybe the sound of his name in her mouth will do something to fill some of the pits in his heart.  
And somehow it did.

* * *

Andrea tailed him though because of course she did and she’s so gentle with him that he genuinely considers sinking himself in the lake. She tells him a story about Andromache of Troy that runs parallel to the story that he studied in school about love and loss. She tells him about Achilles and Australia, about how even in the best of cases, you end up with pain. She very kindly doesn’t tell him that he should know this already.

Andrea told Joseph and Nicholas, because of course she did, they have no secrets in this family. They’re worried because they’ve never known him to become close to other people. He’s wonderful with children, Booker was able to soothe screaming orphans all over Europe, and they saw how the pain that lived in his eyes while his sons were dying is still there every time he comforts a child and their baby brother is kinda a marshmallow, and now for the first time ever he’s showing interest in someone??? So yeah The Team Is Worried. Because Andrea is Old and Used To This, Nicolas and Joseph have each other, and Booker has had wine and grief and whiskey and none of the older three want to see Booker heartbroken when he’s already done so much suffering in his first 150 years.

Booker, for his part, absolutely sees the logic in everything that they say, but at the same time, talking to Élin feels easy and natural as being with his new family does. He loved his wife truly and quite deeply but what they had was a friendship that became a love. He’s only known Élin by now for 2.5 months maybe, but the affection he feels for her is as strong as what he developed over 30 years with Adelé. Maybe she will be his Achilles and he’ll have to lose her but loss is becoming quite the old friend to Booker at this point.

But then something very odd happens. Just before Easter, there is a horrendous streetcar accident at the corner where Élin’s cart lives. A Car and a Postal van collide at the intersection and both cars are rammed by the street car into her corner. The cart is destroyed Élin is rushed to the hospital and the women who tell Booker this the next morning are grim. Élin had been pushing another woman out of the way and had been pinned between the car and the metal frame of her cart. Booker can see where blood has been partially washed off the pavement.

When he tells Andrea and Joseph neither of them offer him any words of consolation or platitudes. They both know that none of that will provide their brother with any comfort. Instead they stay close to him through the evening, after supper and in the privacy of their shared lodgings nobody begrudges Booker for being silent and overly tactile. Booker lets himself lean into Andromache’s solid presence, and hides his face against her chest. Yusuf and Nicolo forego their room for the night and arrange themselves as usual, only draped across the span of Booker's legs, heads pillowed on his thighs. The four of them let the evening pass by them like this and wake hopelessly tangled and stiff in the morning, but no one raises a complaint.

Joseph hugs Booker twice as hard before he leaves for the University. Andrea rests her hand on Bookers shoulder throughout the morning, squeezing periodically as if to remind him that he’s still tethered here, safe amongst them. Nicolas cooks too much for Breakfast and no one brings up the fact that this is the first morning in months that Booker has not delivered fresh calas and panisse with pepper jelly and cream to go with their meal.

Because Booker is a masochist he still walks by the corner of Basin and Bienville the next morning and for a wild moment he thinks that he’s finally died or perhaps the past 24 hours had been a nightmare because Élin is there, surrounded by obvious well wishers, shouting that they need to make room for her workman to unbend the frame of her cart or they’ll all surely go hungry.  
“That's why you're all here right, dragging me from the grave to cook for you?”

A couple of people cross themselves and Booker hurries forward because there’s no way this is real, but if it is, if she is. Then maybe… Booker is doing 4D Soulmate Speed Chess in his head and Élin sees him and makes a beeline to him shooing people away like flies.

When Booker asks her what happened, she tells him almost the exact story that he heard before. She was pinned between her cart against the wall and the car that had hit her couldn’t feel a thing but pain and knew that she was done for, but then some kind of miracle had her waking up some hours later in the hospital. The doctors said that she must have been the luckiest woman in the parish to be up and moving like with barely a scratch. Then she says something that nearly makes Booker's knees fall out-  
“I could have sworn I saw you when I died you and that tall dark woman of yours, Andrea just for a moment. But I know I saw those sad eyes of yours. What exactly do you think you were doing in my head while I was dying?”

She says it with a grin like she doesnt know that she’s completely rearranging his conception of the universe as she speaks, and Booker is so busy trying to figure out where to start that he doesn’t even register the moment that she pulls his face to hers. Élin kisses like she speaks, demanding his full attention and Booker wouldn't dream of ignoring her. There are wolf whistles coming from the crowd behind them but neither of them give a damn. When they come up for air, Élin is still grinning, the expression makes her eyes sparkle and her face light up.

“Figured if miracles are in season I might try to get a real smile out of mô joligaçon."  
And Booker fucking beams.

That night he tells his family everything that happened, they are stunned and Joseph and Nicolas are both so damn happy for him but Andromache is skeptical. She says it's too soon, and that there’s no rhyme or reason to any of it. Nicolo points out that he and Yusuf literally appeared at the same time, and the two of them had been perfect partners once they learned to trust each other. Yusuf opens his mouth to continue but snaps it shut after a moment and they all know exactly what he isn't saying. That Andromache had Quỳnh. That Lykon had Andromache and Quyhn. That they weren’t meant to be alone. Andrea glared into the silence for a moment and Booker could almost see her poring over sea charts and ancient ship manifests. He had been just once to the miserable house in England that Andromache still kept as a base of operations in her search for Quỳnh.

“Why didn't they dream of her?” She asked. “You say she says she saw the two of us, Not Yusuf or Nicolas? We all should have dreamt the moment of her death, but nothing.”

Booker tries to explain- “She's met us all though. The dreams stop when we meet you said? How can we dream of her when we know her already? There's no need to lead us to her when we are already here.  
“Maybe this….. thing about them was a little off in the timing, but just like with Joe and Nicky it put them in the right place at the right time. Maybe it's not as clean cut and neat but, maybe this is part of why, maybe they are meant to be matched sets and….”

Andrea gets up and walks out. Booker deflates into the sofa between Joe and Nicolas who lean into him and tell him to be patient with Andromache, that this will be hard for her, that they have time.

* * *

Sébastien isn’t there when a sudden rainstorm leaves Élin’s arm covered in grease burns but when he sees her putting fresh bandages on the burns and blisters covering her right arm the morning afterwards, the look on his face breaks her heart, for some reason.

He’s never told her outright that he served but Élin has learned in the past 4 years the signs of a man who saw too much horror in that goddamned unholy war in Europe. It chewed up 100,000 good men and left them broken. Sébastien sits behind the cart to help her wrap up her arm and the way he acts leaves her with a haunted feeling, like someone was walking over her grave. He’s far too solemn for her tastes. It's a simple injury after all and as lucky as she had been just two weeks ago, Élin will gladly take an ugly burn in exchange.  
"Ah mô bo sòlda" she tells him "L’aksiden rivé a nou tou te. Çé va geri, M'a fé fas a é endiré-ye, Ça byin, chèt pa,,"she chuckles and hip checks him as she takes up her position behind the cart again. He agrees and the smile she gets back from him is weak but it's better than no smile at all

But her heart drops the next morning when the tall woman, Andrea, comes to see her instead of Sébastien. She doesn’t say much of anything but Élin knows what it feels like to be judged and found wanting. “I promise you I won’t bite… even if you ask nicely.”

“I'm not sure I can say the same.” Andrea’s voice is sad and cold and her eyes keep gravitating to the gauze around Élin’s right arm. Élin is not sure what has happened to these people, but it's clearly heavy. But a threat is a threat and Élin is hardly intimidated by a woman simply because she refuses to be friendly or forthcoming. It simply means that the best tactic would be to match her energy. Élin pulls the fillet knife from her apron and smoothly slices several pieces of grillade of the bone like butter.

"Wèl, mo dévinn Çé gin lashans pas vini dèt paré,"  
There’s something like a glimmer of admiration in Andrea’s eyes as she collects the calas and papillotes to go with the meat but Élin can tell that whatever it is wont be enough. She doesn't see Sebastien again.

* * *

The team doesn't come back to the US until after World War II. They take a break in New York and then fan out across the eastern seaboard but Booker fastidiously avoids the south. He and Joe spend time in Detroit before meeting with Andy and Nicky in Chicago. As the Civil Rights Movement picks up steam he splits away from the other three and heads to the West Coast as they go south.

Booker watched Andy use her body to shield Freedom Riders, while he protested against housing discrimiation with CORE in Berkeley. For the March on Washington, Booker gathered with Chicano organizers around a TV in an apartment complex in Oakland. Booker stays in California until Joe calls him about Vietnam, that they need to be together for, this for Andy. So he steals the name of an 18 year old from the block whose future looks too damn bright to waste on the draft and Booker goes back to war.

* * *

Then in 2020, when they all dream of Nile… Booker doesn't want to make eye contact with anyone,he doesn't want to think about it at all because what he thinks he saw cannot be real. Not now.But Booker is gasping awake against a bunch of crates in a train car, wishing his flask would refill itself because he felt the new one die but saw Her face and that’s just too much.

It's easy for all of them to really just focus on Copley and getting to Goussainville. And besides they all know better than any other people living how faces start to blur and blend together over a century. There's a definite… resemblance, Booker doesn't want to use any other words for it, he can't. But when Nile walks into the Charlie safehouse though, there's really no denying it anymore.

But Andy’s face and Joe’s eyes and Nicky’s tone all say the same thing. They see it too. Booker can barely breathe, and then he can barely stop looking. He can’t stop sneaking glances at the angle of Nile's cheekbones and the jut of her jaw. He wants to be able to look directly into her eyes but he's honestly afraid of what might be there. And besides that would be rude and distinctly inexplicable.

Because Booker Cannot Do This Right Now. Nile’s face cannot possibly be the exact same. Something has to be different or maybe he’s losing his mind. And He should have fought harder against Nicky because he knows what's coming and everything is about to be so very fucked. So what if she's definitely immortal now, he’s busy burning his own damn life down the way she just burned her hand.

And Booker made stupid assumptions before, but He Fucking Will Not get into this again. It's has to be some fucked up coincidence because Nile deserves better and fuck, her name…Even her fucking name. And then Andy says Nile is gone and Booker breathes a sigh of relief because whatever clusterfuck shared fever dream the last 24 hours was, it's ended and everything is going to work out somehow.

And then Booker shoots Andy and Andromache stops healing and nothing is going to work out at all because he has fucked up so much worse than before.

(Because Booker is many things but one of the first things he was was a liar. To Himself. And then to his parents, To his friends, To his children, To his wife. When the truth is too scary or too hard or too big to look in the face, he will break it into a thousand tiny lies and use those fragments to shred everything around him to pieces)

When Nile appears again in the lab Booker wants to scream. She shouldn't be here, she should be anywhere but here, she should be far away from him and his baggage and his memories and his mess. But when Nile says "No Man Left Behind" he can hear "Allé chèrche lamèrd to-mèmm" from a century behind him and then Booker is moving on autopilot to follow her. His wildest dreams had nothing on this scenario but even if they had, he wouldn't be able to deny the steel core of her voice spurring him into action.

15 stories down, watching Niles body pull itself back into alignment, Booker extends a hand to help her pull herself out of the mangled steel frame and something between dejavu and static electricity shudders through him as Niles arm slings over the back of his neck.

(210 years haven't made him a good enough liar for this)

* * *

While Booker is in exile Copley keeps them updated on him: his whereabouts, his apparent health and safety. Quỳnh had insisted, saying that she wouldn't stand for him to be cast out alone, not while she was breathing and there to do anything about it. So Copley kept them informed and Quỳnh visited. Andy went with her once and Joe and Nicky were still holding themselves distant, though Nile could see that they seemed a little happier every time the Book Report (a joke which she was the only one to enjoy) came with good news.

And then the summer of 2036, Quỳnh came back to the team in Greece swearing about mosquitoes and tornadoes and when Nile asked where Booker was staying that was so unpleasant Quỳnh sneered "Louisiana" as if the entire state was something she'd like to scrape into the bin.

Nile had noticed years before by now how there were things that the team never spoke about. Booker's sons had come up but his wife was never mentioned. They never talked about the 20's or anything to do with the United states between the Civil War and the Rights movement. And there was a specific kind of pause that Nile had identified as the "these are Bookers stories to tell" pause.

The silence that filled the kitchen after Quỳnh said Louisiana was one of those pauses, but instead of the usual moment of silence where Nile could see Andy, Nicky and Joe each personally feeling wistful over their estranged teammate…This pause was loud with conversations happening from gaze to gaze. Their faces were stricken, but also stunned and hopeful? and Nile knew that she had been dealing with some kinda riddle before and now it was time to get some answers.

Because Nile had been dreaming things, seeing things that didn’t make sense except for when they did. The screech and feel of twisted metal (not under her, not with Merrick, but the squeal of brakes and the feeling of being pinned) The heat, and confusion and the feel of a reliable knife to defend herself with (but Andrea is not Andy and her hair was never that style and they were in the desert not a street corner) a feeling on her right arm like a brand or a burn (don't touch me, let me die).

Her Poppa loved Cab Calloway and Ella Fitzgerald but Nile keeps humming brass lines that sound more like parade marches than big band. Nile grew up with lakeside summer humidity but not the sticky soup weather of the dreams she’s had since getting pulled out of that car in London. Oak trees don't grow like that in Chicago, and spanish moss only thrives in the south.

* * *

2 weeks and several loud pauses later Nile showed up on Booker's doorstep, unannounced. Nile knows that Copley probably said something to him but either way she feels pretty certain that Booker knows she's on her way.

Once he let's her in and the door is shut behind her, Nile doesnt fuck around,  
"Have you been dreaming of me?"  
Booker tells her no, and it's not a lie Élin and Nile are not the same person, he's just a butt in the strangest cruelest cosmic joke ever.

"I thought we were supposed to stop dreaming of each other when we met, but something strange has been happening....Oh well"

Booker tries to ask more but Nile is evasive about whatever dreams she's been having, she acts as if it's nothing strange at all. Nile makes dry jokes about dry spells and how living in the pockets of the world's oldest pair of romantic trope codifiers must be getting to her. She pesters Booker about what he's been up to instead.  
"Is this your first time down south?”  
“Do you like it here? “  
“What's your favorite place?”  
“Will you show me around?”  
“What kind of memories do you have from here?”  
“Did you meet anyone I would know?”

He shows her around Metairie and a bit of the city and they get some good food, local stuff that's clearly the product of someone's family making years and years and years of their recipes and perfecting them. Nile loves it. They walk and talk; they catch up on what's been left out of 15 years of texts and memes and postcards. He insists on sleeping on the couch that night. Nile stretches as she pulls herself out of the plush overstuffed cushions to go to bed and for the first time Booker sees what looks like a long melanocyte birthmark that runs the length of the inside of Nile’s arm.

Booker wakes up to the smell of fresh fish, sweet bread and frying beans. Nile is in his kitchen looking for all the world like she owns it and belongs there and knows it like her own.

“You still like bream,” Nile’s eyes sparkle as she smiles at him over her shoulder."Ça boug-pov pwason? Last night’s gumbo had okra and that made it thicker than you like and you prefer mussels to shrimp.”

It's not a question, but even if it was Booker wouldn't have the words to answer. He sits down, hard, at the table instead.

“You're living on the wrong side of the city too, which confused me a bit but the more we walked around the more it made sense.”

Booker’s kitchen is small, but his eyes still track Nile’s moves from one side to the other nonetheless while she speaks.

“We always thought it was funny, the way I had a knack for cooking creole soul food. No one in my family lived in the south- not since before you died even. But since I was 15, I made the cheesecakes for parties and the black-eyed peas for NYE because no one else could thrown down like this.”

Nile puts 2 plates down for both of them, fried fish with pain perdu and hoppin johns. Booker hasn't seen food like this in so long but he knows it's gonna be perfect. The fish will remind him of his mother and rest will remind him of 1922 and the screech of street car brakes.

"I don't know exactly what happened and given, well, everything I doubt that I ever will, but I know you had a mean mustache and your mouth tasted like honey and chicory."  
Nile's eyes went a little dreamy and Booker really wanted to memorize that look this time but then she refocused and started digging into her plate.

"So...What was my name back then,  joligaçon"

It's the first time she's left him space to answer since he woke up, and Booker is still looking at Nile, dumbfounded. It makes sense enough for Nile to speak French, but not that French. Not Creole or those words. (Except for how it really does)

Booker searches her face, the face that he drank to forget for a century and quit drinking to remember the minute she walked away with his- their family and left him on the banks of the Thames. The shine in her eyes that accompanies a joke isn't there, even if she's way too clearly amused by how stunned he is.

She truly doesn’t know. The absurdity that she would know everything else but not this makes him want to face plant into the table, because he already knows he is NEVER going to live this down. Élin wouldn't have let it go in ‘22 and Nile … well Nile is just like Élin in every way he can see, She is completely herself, a modern woman, a millennial, a soldier, but from the quirk of her head to the steel in her spine and the joy behind her eyes…..

Booker waits until she's finished chewing to answer, which Nile thanks him for later because if she choked from laughing so hard and died again before she got a chance to kiss him, she would have been PISSED.

(“Seriously Booker??? Élin???? IT IS THE SAME FUCKING NAME???And you just came back to Louisiana and waited for 15 years instead of saying something????”)

After all she's been waiting over a century for her first date and second kiss and she figures that time and death have gotten in their way more than enough already.

**Author's Note:**

> So apart from Being Nile backwards, Élin is a variant of Élienne. And that was just too good an opportunity to pass up. 
> 
> Élin speaks Kouri-Vini, the given name of Louisiana Creole. It’s an endangered language and I only have the barest memory of any of it myself . I wasn’t able to get in touch with any native speakers and so all the translation was done by me with a handful of resources and a little bit of knowledge about grammar re: romance languages and pidgins  
> https://app.memrise.com/course/1336360/kreyol-lalwizyan-dictionary/  
> https://app.memrise.com/course/1046984/kouri-vini-louisiana-creole-language/  
> http://www.louisianacreoledictionary.com/Dictionary.aspx  
> If you out there out there in the internet, happen to know any better please by all means correct me!
> 
> There is in fact a shitton of Creole food that is a hair and a freckle away from coastal french cuisine. Bouillabaisse, was originally (like many soups/stews) a way of getting the most out of less desirable fish (like bream tasty but incredibly bony) and seafood, until it got the lobster treatment, much like a ton of barbeque(ribs for instance) which incidentally was also poor people food of the American south it became acceptable to mainstream palates. and now it's seen as a high end food or at least something that one can charge a premium for.
> 
>  **Translations**  
>  My quiet Wine lover- mô lapé ivron
> 
> My sad eyed gentleman- mô michié avè zyè las
> 
> Get your shit together- Allé chèrche lamèrd to-mèmm 
> 
> My god can you truly still taste anything?-Bon Djè, komen to ka toujou gouté aryen, onètmen?
> 
> Sad gentleman- djinkelmaine dekouraje
> 
> Pretty soldier boy- ein jolisòlda
> 
> Pretty boy- joligaçon 
> 
> Ah mô bo sòlda- Oh my beautiful soldier
> 
> Accidents happen to all of us. It will heal, I’ll live through it just fine, don't worry-L’aksiden rivé a nou tou te. Çé va geri, M'a fé fas a é endiré-ye, Ça byin, chèt pa.
> 
> Well I guess it's lucky I come so prepared.- Wèl, mo dévinn Çé gin lashans pas vini dèt paré
> 
> Dat Poor boy’s Fish- ça boug-pov pwason


End file.
